Channel Awesome vs Disney
by Bluebell-Rah
Summary: When Maleficent brings forth several disney villains, it's up to The Critic and pals to save the day. Basically, it's a spin off of DIsney s Non Disney villains war by 73Windman.


First in my new series. Channel Awesome heroes vs Disney Villains. This is sort of along the lines of 73Windman's fanfoc, Disney vs Non Disney Villains.

* * *

"Doug. For the last time. NO!" Rob Walker slammed down the phone and let out a silent scream of frustation. His brother could be the most ignorant jackass some time. He had recently been married, his wife was planning to start a family and Doug hadn't been arsed to show up the wedding. Thankfully, Linkara had stepped in as the best man, but even so, he couldn't forgive his brother immediately. At once, he braced himself for the sound of the knock on the door. He gave a groan, then opened it.

Doug 'The Nostalgia Critic' Walker stood outside, giving him puppy dog eyes that Bambi couldn't equal. He put his foot in the door as Rob went to close it "Come on Rob. I mean, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity"

"So was watching you getting arrested for indecent exposure."

"Hey! I mean, the cop was obviously biased. Okay, just so I walked down the street naked after seeing the mockery of a movie that people call A Troll in Central Park and then gave a 87 year old lady the bird, so what?"

Rob groaned again. His brother was simply unreasonable. Grabbing him by his tie, not caring whether or not he hurt him, dragged him into the house. Doug would hurt anyone, animal, vegetable or mineral.

"Doug, you missed my wedding. I mean, okay, your job is important, but what about me?"

The Nostalgia Critic sighed. His brother's preachy, know all attitude was unbearable. "I know, and I am sorry, but if you just come with me..."

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no and No! This time, I am not going to let you talk me into this!"

...

I can't believe I let you talk me into this?" Rob and the Critic were standing outside a strange looking castle on a formation of mountains. The Critic, following several threats, plees, reverse physiological speechs and kissing ass, had got him to come with him to find out the special Macguffin thingie, as Rob referred to it as.

Eventually inside the castle, the two brothers examined the rooms. After several close calls, such as one with a giant bat that they had managed to lock in a closet (though not before Critic had wet his pants), they finally made it to the throne room. The room was decaying and old, with the skeletal remains of dogs and serving girls.

"And now we find the special crystal that opens our fortunes... and our PIGGYBANKS!" Giggling like a school child, The Critic lept over and picked it up, kicking a strange ball.

"WHO DARES INTRUDE MY CASTLE AND TAKES MY CRYSTAL OF PURE EVIL!"

The voice, harsh, cold, furious, elegant and then some, rang out across the room. The two looked at each other, then ran. The Critic hid round the corner, pulling out his gun and loading it, while Rob hid behind the throne, huddling nervously. He pulled out his phone and started recording himself.

"Lewis, Lindsay, Brad, Benzaie, whoever. Listen, because, this is about to get real. We came to this place... don't ask me where. Doug and I, he said he'd found somehting, but... oh god, it looks like it's found us."

The Critic ran out and started firing at whatever it was. He dropped it in horror, as the owner of the voice raised her staff...

"Shit. The Critic's just been... I think he's been frozen, look, it's too late for me, prepare for the worst!" Rob;s phone sent the message, just as the person blasted the phone.

Looking up, he saw a elegant woman, dressed in black robes and wearing elegant head gear, her face was greenish in the light, though it may have been him. She raised his staff and blasted the hapless cameraman. A huge crystal grew around him, just like his brother, trapping him with his mouth in a perfect O shape.

Maleficent examined her new captives. The new world out there was waiting for her, and all she needed to do was to bring her army of darkness in through the portal. She raised her staff, chanting.

"Dark of Night and Bright of Moon

Bring in those who are my goons

This new world will soon be mine

As the darkness swallows everything divine!"

Huge blasts of light streaked across the world, crashing into the cities and countries. Out of these lights came those who hearts were dark.

In short, the world was totally screwed.


End file.
